From Clovers To Lilies
by Mrs.KiliMellark
Summary: When Clove died she left Cato alone with their daughter. Cato must now struggle with raising a child and coping with the loss of Clove. As Cato finally comes to terms with his grief, a red headed CIA agent contacts him informing him of Cloves's past. A past which may of gotten her killed. As Cato uncovers the past of the girl he loved and lost, will he truly love her the same?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to From Babes to Babies. in order to understand this story you will need to read the previous one.**

Chapter 1

"Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep dear Lily bug" Cato Bradley sang to his newborn daughter in his arms. Every time Cato looked at his daughter he say Cloves's smiling face. Lily just looked so much like Clove, every time Cato looked at Lily he thought of Clove. It had been six months since Clove had died, and it was getting no easier. In her life Cato had just ignored her. She was just a one night stand that had wound up pregnant and had told Cato that it was his. That was before he really got to know Clove, she had grown more and more special to him as her stomach had grown. Then she disappeared leaving Cato with nothing to find her. He had only just found her when she was killed. He never got to say that he loved her.

The day after Cato had come to Tennessee, he returned home to California. Lily wrapped up in blankets in one arm and what he had left of Clove in his other, the single ruby necklace she was wearing when she died. When he returned home he immediately called Peeta, asking him what the hell to do. Peeta didn't have a clue what to do either, but he did send over Katniss and her little sister Prim. Prim is excellent with kids. Peeta assured him when he told Cato she was only 17 she was the best to be found and would trust Prim with his own kids. She was a miracle. She picked up sobbing Lily from Cato, and a second later Lily was sound asleep. Peeta was right, Prim was a wonder with children. Cato hired Prim as a temporary nanny, until Cato could find a more permanent one. He didn't want to hired a nanny, he wanted to be with Lily 24/7, but he couldn't run the Bradley Empire and raise an infant as well. He was a dad now, he had to be more responsible, and turn away from his playboy past. It still came up to haunt him. Every so often the doorbell would ring in the middle of the night sending waking up Lily and making her sob until Cato came and picked her up. A the door it was always the same, a drunk showgirl or a former hookup wanting another night with Cato. He always turned them away in shame. It was embarrassing that these provocative women kept showing up, not that he wanted to hide his past from anyone, but he just didn't want to expose Lily to all of these bad people. He didn't want her to grow up and he shuddered at the thought, be one of them herself. All of those girl's had had daddy issues and he didn't want Lily to turn into some sort of loose woman, and blame him for making her this way. He felt sorry for all of the girls he had slept with in the past fathers, seeing their little girls act like this after trying to do the best they could for them. Lily would grow up like that, Cato assured himself. Lots of girls have problems with their dads and they wound up fine. Take Katniss and Prim for example their father wasn't around after Katniss had turned 11 and both were great girls. Katniss would be a great role model for Lily. That made Cato smile.

Lily cooed in Cato's arms. She obviously not wanting to go to sleep. She loved Cato, and was going be a daddy's girl despite looking like her mother. and have Cato wrapped around her finger. Growing up without a mother, Cato realized, Lily would have no choice. He sat down in a chair next to Lily's crib and stroked the raven colored hair that was growing on his baby's head, tears forming in his eyes. He knew what it was like to grow up alone. Lily had Cato though, He had grown up with neither, and look at the mess he was, before Lily came along, he was a drunk playboy who didn't care about anything. Now Lily was something he cared about. Cato promised himself and Lily that she would never have to experience what it was like to be alone. He started to sing Lily a lullaby again, but she had already fallen asleep. Cato laid Lily on the purple sheets in her crib, kissed her on the forehead and turned the lights off, before heading to his own room. A room which was full of emptiness and sadness.

Cato changed into his pajamas and climbed into the huge bed. as he fell asleep he dreamed of Clove, Lily, and himself as a family, on a field having a picnic. Clove was smiling and holding Lily, smiling as Cato took a picture, a gold ring on Cove's finger sparkled in the sunlight. The dream turned nightmare, as Cato watched helplessly a man in black snatched both of his girls away, Cove screaming for Cato to help her and Lily sobbing knowing something was wrong, Cato tried to save them but his efforts were futile to save them, both his wife and daughter were killed before his eyes and there was nothing that Cato could do to help them. Cato awoke in a sweat, his ned sheets wrapped around his legs, He shove the blankets off of himself, and ran down the hall to Lily's room to check on her. Lily was sleeping soundly just like she was when Cato put her down. She was safe nothing could hurt her when Cato was around. Beside Cato thought, who would hurt a baby. He was capable of keeping a six month old safe, even if he could save Clove... He long for a life similar to his dream, one where he, his daughter and Clove were a family. A reality he realized would never come true...

A.N- yeah! New story! Thanks for stopping by, I can already tell that this story is going to have another after it. So thanks for stopping by! Be sure to review and check out some of my other stories available on my Author's page. Also next Chapters the Everlark wedding!


	2. AN

**So sorry but I won't be updating for a while, like for close to three weeks. I'm really sorry. I WILL update as soon as I can but I won't have wifi. I didn't want you guys to think I'd stopped writing, and so you'd stop following my story. Yeah so this is just a heads up. **


	3. Chapter 2

Cato held the cream colored invitation to Katniss and Peeta's wedding in his hand. It had come in the mail this morning after Lilly had woken up. He finally had her on some sort of schedule, or at least Embrosia, the nanny he had hired did. He looked back at the invitation was coming. Yet Katniss getting married had been something Cato had shoved towards the future. In high school Katniss had loudly proclaimed to anyone who could hear it that she would never get married. Now she was, then again Cato had also proclaimed that he wouldn't fall in love and look what happened to him. Cato hadn't forgotten about the marriage of his friends, he had more shoved it to the back of his head, in the the light of recent events.

Lily cooed in Cato's arms, Peeta and Katniss had asked if Lily could be the flower girl and Cato had been hesitant to agree, but they had done so much for him, that he couldn't reject this simple request from him. He also didn't want his daughter to walk down the aisle quite yet. He did demand that it would be him to hold her while she was the flower girl, not we stranger. Peeta happily agreed.

Two weeks later  
Peeta's bachelor party.  
"Last night of freedom!" Finnick Odair said from across the table. He picked up a shot, "to Peeta's limited days!" He raised his arm to Peeta and threw the shot back.  
Peeta smiled and Cato laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"So when are you planning on popping the question to Annie?" Cato asked. The actor and his leading lady had been secretly dating for six months, a long time to keep a secret in Hollywood.  
"Dude, don't rush me, it's only been six months. We aren't exclusive. I'm a lone wolf. Who knows what will happen." He rolled his head back and howled like a wolf.  
"Don't let Annie hear you say that, apparently she madly in love with you." Peeta said.  
"Who isn't" Finnick waved his eyebrows at a pair of blondes passing by. They giggled, and both Cato and Peeta sook there heads.  
Peeta's phone rang on the table.  
"I've got to answer this, it's Katniss." Peeta took and phone and headed to the the back of the bar.  
"What happened to you not speaking to the bride to be before the wedding?" Finnick shouted at Peeta. Cato rolled his eyes.  
"Give him a break Finnick, he's madly in love. He'll have plenty of time to avoid talking to Katniss later."  
"You and me Cato, bachelors forever." He threw his arm around Cato and did another shot. He was the only one drinking and was undoubtedly drunk. Otherwise even Finnick Odair wouldn't have that lack of tack.  
Cato tensed under Finnick's arm. He thought back to his days as a playboy, sometimes when Lily would go to sleep,or would stop crying he wished he could go back to them, but then Lily would look at him with Clove's green eyes and he realized he was happy.  
"Oh god sorry Cato, I forgot." Finnick realized his mistake when he saw his friends face. Cato's loss was still relatively new, and Clove was a touchy subject.  
"It's okay,". It was Cato was used to his friends lack of tack when he was drunk. He smiled wickedly. He had Finnick's hangover at the wedding tomorrow to look forward too.

The next day...  
"Oh man kill me now, I feel like I got hit by a bus. Remind me never ever EVER to drink again." Finnick said coming up to Cato with his sunglasses on even inside.  
The wedding planner, Madge, had outdone herself. If he hadn't ever been to The Capitol hotel he would have never recognized it. Orange and yellow roses were everywhere, and everything wasn't too girlie. It was exactly like Katniss wanted.  
"There you are . I've been looking for you everywhere, you in Lily need to get in the procession. Hurry hurry, where already behind schedule." Madge came out of no where and starting shoving Cato and Lily down the hall.  
"And for heavens sake, take those sunglasses off, . We are at a wedding, not a rock concert."  
Finnick groaned.

The wedding was perfect. Peeta almost tripped out of nervousness on the aisle but caught himself. Prim Katniss's only bridesmaid, looked beautiful in her tea length orange dress. Lily got many awes from the old ladies in the audience, when Cato walked her down the aisle in her orange flower girl dress. She smiled and cooed and got several more awes.

When Katniss walked down the aisle all eyes where on here. Her dress was cream colored with a v-shaped was all Cato knew about Wedding dresses, but regardless, Katniss looked beautiful. The dress was sophisticated but it didn't make her look old. The dress was beautiful on its own, but Katniss made it sparkle. For a second he could see himself in Peeta's place, as Clove walked down the aisle. He shook his head as Katniss climbed up to join Peeta at the alter.

The ceremony passed by quickly, halfway through Lily started crying and Cato had excuse himself to change a dirty diaper, when he got back he had missed the vows and the kiss. The crowds where know moving towards the ballroom for dinner and dancing and Cato joined them.

"Now introducing for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!" Katniss coughed and the announcer corrected himself after Madge whispered something in his ear.  
"Sorry about that folks, Now introducing, Mr. Peeta Mellark and Mrs. Katniss Everdeen."  
The couple walked onto the floor for there first dance as a married couple.  
"They look so happy together," Cato thought I wish that was me and Clove. He let himself think about marrying Clove before he remembered she was dead and buried.  
"Ah love," Finnick said beside Cato. He had already given up on his vow to never drink again, and now had a full glass of wine in his hand.  
"There's a 50% chance of divorce in every marriage now, but who knows, they look really in love. Maybe they will beat the odds." He took a big gulp, and continued.  
"But you know me Cato. I don't believe in love and hell will freeze over before I get married."  
"I'll remind you of that in 20 years, I'm sure your future wife will be happy to hear that." Cato teased. Finnick just laughed into his glass of wine.  
Love, Cato hadn't thought about love in a long time. He was like Finnick, he'd given up on love after his parents had divorced. Thinking about it know, he realized, maybe love was real, and he loved Clove. He didn't know how she had felt about him, she was probably just a jerk who had gotten her pregnant. He had never know truly how Clove had felt and know she was dead and he would never find out.

A.N- so next chapter Clove is back! Yay! I would be posting for awhile because I still have no wifi. I wasn't expecting being able to do this, but I'm at a house that lives in 21st century. I won't more like can't update until maybe next Friday but after then you can expect regular updates. Still guys review please! Don't make me beg! I am working on a bunch of stories so be sure to check out my authors page every now and then to see if they've been updated. If enough people show interest I will upload (if I can figure out how to,) Katniss's wedding dress picture.  
Don't forget to review, follow,favorite or whatever if you haven't already!


	4. Chapter 3

"We are now starting our initial descent into Rome. Please move back to your upright position, stow all carry on, and close your trays. " came the pilot's voice the intercom.  
Clove looked up from her Michael Crickten novel and over at Glimmer in the seat next to her.  
Glimmer hated flying and had returned to her southern religious roots and was doing the holy trinity with her eyes closed praying. She had been doing this the whole flight expect for when she had conked out somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
"Your not Catholic," Clove reminded her friend.  
"I am when we're flying, I'm any religion that gets us safely on the ground." Glimmer hissed and went back to praying.  
15 minuets later they were on the ground. Clove had somewhat expected Glimmer to kiss the ground when they landed but she had not. Soon they were in the city of Rome. It wasn't really what Clove had been expecting, but it was a perfect town to disappear in.  
Glimmer had explained everything that had happened. She'd been hit by a car in a hit in run. She wasn't sure who had been behind the wheel but Glimmer had her money on the people who they were running from. Clove had hit her head on the pavement and someone had called the ambulance and gotten her to the hospital. Clove had to have a emergency delivery but the baby was fine. Clove had had a little girl. Glimmer had bribed the doctor who had delivered Clove's baby to tell everyone that she was dead. The baby was to be put up for adoption.  
There was no mention of Cato. Why would there? Clove had disappeared like planned Cato was in the past. Clove had to move on now. It was the only way she could survive. Still there was a tugging in her stomach that made Clove want to tie up loose ends. She would rather have the father of her child raise her than complete strangers. Clove had sworn she had heard her name called moments before the car had hit her and when she turned to see who had called in the corner of her eye she had seen a familiar flash of blonde hair, but as a moment later she had been hit by a car the details were foggy.  
Clove had wanted to raise her baby, that was the plan up until she had been found again the second time. She had always planned to be a mother, just later in life, after the loose ends in her past had been tied up, she had a job and was possibly married. Clove was heartbroken over the loss of something she had carried and cared for for nine months was gone. She had hoped once she saw her child's face that all the back pains, and swollen feet would be worth it. Yet she never got to see the baby. To be able to check if it had all its fingers and toes like she had dreamed of when she was pregnant. Glimmer had assured her that the baby was perfectly healthy, but Clove wanted to make sure for herself.  
Now they were in Rome. They had left Tennessee as soon as Clove was able to walk and bored a plane headed straight here. Now they were in Italy with no real plan. I was uncomfortable being on the same continent where the country where all the trouble had started was. A cold chill had spread through Clove involuntarily.  
"Where to Bella's" the taxi diver asked.  
"I don't know," Glimmer said speaking for the both. She named a random landmark. "The colosseum."  
45 minutes later they were in front of the colosseum.  
Glimmer paid the cab diver with money, Clove had no idea where it had come from. They then climbed out and stood In front of the decades old landmark. Clove was impressed. She'd never seen anything like it before. Judging by the similar look of awe on Glimmer's face she felt the same way.  
"Now what?" Clove asked. She'd been the one who usually planned the two's getaways, but due to the fact she'd been in the hospital up until 11 hours ago she was having to rely on Glimmer's skills. Traditionally a women would be resting after giving birth, but Clove wasn't a normal women, much less a traditional one. Italy was a smart idea though, they would fit in with all the people there. Plus, Clove had always wanted to go to Rome. Due to her life of always being on the run, she didn't get to travel much. Glimmer had better have a plan from here though, she was hungry and jet lagged.  
Glimmer looked around and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Of course she didn't have a plan."Clove thought.  
She looked at the vast amounts of people around them. Street artist, gladiators, pickpockets, nuns, and tourists filled the area. Glimmer looked at a group of nuns. A smile appeared on her face, an idea forming in her head. Clove half expected a  
"I've got an idea, actually." She motioned towards the nuns.


	5. Chapter 4

Cato was in a slump he had been ever since Katniss and Peeta's wedding. That had been a month ago. He'd managed to get off his lazy ass and go to work a couple of times a week, but the other days he lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling. Lily was six months old now, and was sitting up, she was trying to communicate but she hadn't quite managed it yet. Even Lily couldn't get Cato out of his funk. He couldn't figure out why it was like this. Maybe it was because all his friends were getting together. A drunk Finnick had proposed to Annie at Peeta and Katniss's wedding, and a hungover one hadn't remembered it the next day, which landed him in some hot water, but the couple had gotten over it and were planning a wedding for next spring.  
A doorbell rang, waking up Lily, making her cry where she had been napping on Cato's chest. Lily didn't like to sleep so Cato was up practically all night with her. So when she slept Cato slept. He had decided that he didn't need a full time nanny he had fired Embrosia and on the occasion he went into work he hired a babysitter. So he was completely in charge of Lily.  
Picking up Lily and silently cursing the person who had woken up Lily, Cato went to answer the door. A red headed women in a expensive suit was at the door. The women was very pretty, and Cato was suddenly very aware of the fact that he hadn't shaven in a least a week and he was wearing a pair of pajamas that Lily had spit up all over. The women however didn't seem fazed by Cato's appearance. She proceeded to pull out badge from her pocket and show it to Cato.  
" I'm agent Emerson from The Center of Foreign Affairs, I need to ask you a couple of questions about your girlfriend Clove Silver."  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"I see, but."  
"She's also dead." Cato said as he slammed the door in the agents face. Not fast enough though before Cato could close the door entirely the agent stuck her shoe between the wall and the door.  
" , we understand that you have been depressed ever since Ms. Silver died, and reawakening old memories of her might be painful. However the answers to these questions are vital to an ongoing investigation.I'm not leaving until you do answer them. I would hate to have to inform the federal prosecutor that you aren't helping. I'm sure that the tabloids would love to get ahold of a story like this."  
Cato opened the door wide open.  
"Are you blackmailing me?"  
"I'm a federal agent. I don't blackmail."  
"Then what are you doing."  
"Simply informing you of consequences if you don't corporate. May I come in?"  
"Sure." Cato said opening the door and gesturing towards the living room. "Because I don't have much choice." He grumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?" The agent said from the sofa, making herself at home.  
"Oh just make yourself at home."  
"Thank you."  
"I'm just going to change real fast and check on Lily." Cato preceded to head upstairs and change and shave. Lily was awake so Cato picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
Agent Emerson was walking around the room with a pair of head phones on and a metal box attached.  
"What are you doing?" Cato asked confused.  
"Searching the room for bugs." The redhead said like Cato was stupid.  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Cato said sarcastically.  
"Why would there be bugs in my house?"  
Agent Emerson sat back down the sofa and removed the the headphones. Looking disappointed that she hadn't found anything.  
"We at the agency believed that some of Clove's enemies, and possibly allies might have been spying on you, hoping to find out Clove's whereabouts."  
"Clove's dead. Why would people be looking for her?"  
"They either want her to finish a job or want to kill her. We are unsure yet." The agent said, looking confused, as if Cato should know this.  
"Why would people want to kill her?"  
"You don't know why?" The women said.  
"No, all of this is new to me."  
"You really don't know anything about your girlfriend do you?" The agent's face changed from confusion to a face Cato had grown to hate. A face that everyone made when they learned about Clove. Pity. Cato had hated being pitted. The people who pitied always expected that he couldn't handle Clove's death or taking care of Lily on his own. He was a totally capable grown man capable of dealing with death. He had lost his mother at young age had he not? Plus he was a kick ass father to Lily if he said so, which he did. So when this agent came storming intent on asking him questions on a chapter in his life he was trying finish already, he lost it. Here was a total stranger asking him questions on topics he didn't know the answers too. He was pretty sure being on several people's kill list never had come up the three times they had met.  
"She's dead I know that!" Cato yelled. "How do I know your not making this shit up? Why would people want to kill Clove?"  
Although the stuff the agent was saying did make sense. It would explain the whole restaurant fiasco.  
"I'm a federal agent, I don't make shit up. Hopefully this will answer the question as to why people want to kill her." She said making air quotes around make shit up. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her briefcase and handed Cato a single wrinkled sheet of paper.  
"What's this?" Cato asked, putting Lily in the playpen in the corner where she giggle with delight upon seeing her reflection in the playpen's mirror.  
"Just look at it." She shoved the paper into his hands. Cato smoothed the paper and looked down at the paper. It read  
WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Anastasiya Dolgorukov  
Reward 19 million U.S Dollars.

Cato looked at the agent with a look of confusion what did this have to do with Clove? she gave him a motion to keep reading. Underneath the name a picture was placed. The picture showed a girl who undoubtedly Clove.


	6. Chapter 5

It couldn't be Clove though. Clove was a sweet...um... Cato actually didn't know. Her occupation had never come up. He knew she knew who he was. But who truly was Clove Silver? Was she this trained assassin, or was she the carefree women who Cato had met at a party? Questions filled Cato's head.  
"Mr. Bradley we need your assistance tracking Ms. Dolgorukov down." Emerson said.  
"I don't know why you need to track her down. She's dead, she was killed in a hit-in-run six months ago." Cato said handing the wanted poster back to the agent and picking up Lily. How was he going to explain that her mother might have been a person who killed people for living.  
"We realize that. We at the agency believed she was deceased as well. Which is why we were so surprised when a covert ops saw her and a blonde associate at the colosseum in Rome."  
"But Clove's dead, she was dead when she went into surgery. They told me they had to so an emergency C-section in order to make sure Lily was born alive."  
"Did you ever see Clove after she was declared dead?"  
"No, the doctor told me she was dead, and a family member had already claimed the body for burial. " Cato sat on the couch. Clove could be alive? Noway, she would have told him. Clove had to be dead, otherwise Cato wouldn't have spent the last six months in deep depression. This was too much to handle.  
"Who was this doctor who told you this?"  
"Dr. Haymitch Abernathy."  
Emerson took out a phone and called somebody.  
"It was Abernathy." She said to the person on the phone. Her face fell with the next comment.  
"What do you mean?" The conversation continued. Emerson continued to look sad then flared red to match her hair.  
"Yes I will relay the information to him now." The agent closed her phone and sat back down on the sofa.  
"Well, seeing how my agency believes you are hiding something from us about the girl you know as Clove, I am being forced to be in your company at all times in order to ensure that you don't do something that messes up the operation. Also if I want to find her it looks like I'm going to need your help."  
"I'm not going to mess up your operation. I thought Clove was dead, I didn't know she was from Russia and I didn't know her name was annablasfkfj or whatever. By that I don't know why you need my help, you'd be better off with a chipmunk. I apparently know nothing about her. "  
"But you know how she thinks."  
"Um, no I don't."  
"Look, my boss thinks you do, so if I want to keep my job, and if you want to find the mother of your child than we have to work together." She turned her back on him and started typing some things into her phone.  
"Oh this will be fun." Cato said under his breath while putting his head in his hand.  
"What was that?" Emerson said turning to face him.  
"Nothing."  
"Well it's not important, pack Lily's and your bags. We have a flight to Rome in two hours. I'll fill you in what I know about Clove on the way."  
"Rome? Why Rome."  
"Because that's where Clove is obviously."  
"I can't just pack up and take a trip to Rome on the tip of a hat."  
"Yes you can if you want to find your girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend. What about Lily I just got her into a schedule."  
"Could you leave her at a friends house for awhile?"  
"I guess I could leave her my friend Peeta's house for awhile. Let me call." Cato called Peeta, and after a quick and brief explanation Peeta agreed to watch Lily for a couple of days.  
"Lily will miss me." Cato said once he got off the phone.  
"Seeing how her mother's life is in danger, I don't think that will bother majorly."  
"I still stand by the fact she was, well is, dead. She never lied to me."  
"And I stand by the fact that she is still alive and just abandoned you."  
"Clove would never do that."  
"You met her twice, how well did you know her."  
"Technically three. I might not have know her that well, but she didn't really seem like the person to abandon her child. Don't all mother's love their children?"  
"The Tasmanian Devil eats it own young. She doesn't seem like a kind mom."  
"Your comparing Clove to an animal that eats its young? That's a lovely image to see the mother of child as." Cato grimaced at the image.  
" yeah totally, now get your butt packing, or so help me I will drag you and Lily onto the plane with or without your stuff."  
15 minuets later both Cato and Lily's things were back.  
Foxface was waiting outside with a black SUV. She was talking on her phone again but hung up once she saw Lily and Cato.  
"All ready then? Lets go then."  
**So I will finally reveal Clove's story in the next chapter. Sorry updates are are as usual as I promised but I have a bunch of stuff to do before school starts up again. But keep your eyes up for a couple of my other stories coming up. The main ideas for the stories will be up on my profile/author page by the end of the week. Feel free to PM me if you like the ideas of any of them.**


	7. Chapter 6

Once Agent Emerson and Cato reached the airport they were immediately escorted to the tarmac by two men in sunglasses and black suits. One of them was definitely attempting to hide gun under his jacket. This worried Cato. How much trouble was Clove in if a.) the U.S government was attempting to find her and protect her, b.) they called Cato in, and c.) he was being escorted to a private plane by two armed guards in order to find her. Agent E. had promised to explain everything about Clove and Cato was planning on holding her to that promise.  
Both Cato and agent Emerson entered the plane and choose seats on oppisite sides of the plane. It was a private plane that held six not including the pilot and co-pilot. It was was like a regular plane except it was bullet proof and had high tech equipment lining the walls.  
"What exactly have I signed up for?" Cato thought looking at several of the lethal looking weapons hanging on the wall.  
"Just ignore those, we won't be using those." Emerson said pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Hopefully." She added under her breath. Cato shuddered at her last comment.  
"Ladies and gentleman we are now ready to depart. Today's flight is from Hollywood California to Rome Italy. We hope to have a easy flight overnight arriving early to mid morning tomorrow. So sit back relax and enjoy your flight."  
The plane than jolted to a start and started to make its way down the runaway. Faster and Faster it moved down the runway until eventually it was flying. Hollywood California grew smaller and smaller it grew until eventually Cato could no longer see his hometown underneath the layer of clouds.  
"So are you going to tell me about Clove finally?" Cato turned his attention to the red headed agent.  
The agent sighed maybe she had been hoping Cato had forgotten about it so that she wouldn't have had to explain it, but not on Cato's watch.  
"It's a long story."  
"It's a long flight."  
"Fine where do you want me to start.?"  
"The very beginning."  
"Okay...here we go."  
**XXXXXXXX **  
**A.N this part is all from agent Emerson view.**  
**XXXXXXXX**  
"The girl you know as Clove was born nineteen years ago in a small traditional town outside of . You know white picket fence a baker and a milkman. That kind of place. "Clove" had a normal childhood, her father made a decent income as accountant, and her mother stayed home and took care of Clove and her younger brother. It was probably the normality of her upbringing that made Clove actually agree to Corneilus Snow's offer."  
Cato interrupted Agent E's story at this point.  
"Cornelius Snow? Who's that?"  
"I'm getting to that part. Let me finish."  
"So as I was going to say, Corneilus Snow was a red army sympathizer who recruited young teenagers for a private army. This is what the people in the crime profiling think happened next. Snow was apparently hanging out around Clove's high school looking for new recruits, when he saw Clove throwing some knives.  
Cato once again interrupted.  
"Knives?"  
"I'm never going to finish if you keep interrupting me."  
"Sorry please continue."  
"I guess that's a normal thing in Russia to teach teenagers to throw knives. Maybe it was just a Clove thing but she was throwing knives and Snow saw her and was dumbfounded by her sheer talent so her asked her to join his army. He must have made some offer that Clove couldn't refuse so she joined his army. She was sixteen then. So Clove's job was she was a mercenary, meaning she killed people Snow didn't like and wanted exterminated. We aren't exactly sure of the amount of people Clove killed because she was good. She was really good. So by the time Clove was eighteen she was Snow's right hand person . She was then given the assignment to kill her best friend's father. The girl know named Glimmer. Glimmer was also in Snow's army, but as a spy. Glimmer's mother had died when Glimmer was young so it was just Glimmer and her dad. Well Clove didn't want to kill her best friend's dad so she stood up to Snow and refused. Well Snow didn't like that so he told her that he would have her family killed if she didn't so Clove went ahead an killed her best friends father. At this point Snow started to think he couldn't trust Clove so as a warning to keep her line, he had her Family killed anyway. Clove found out and figured it wouldn't be long before Snow killed her. So she and Glimmer went on the run and they haven't stopped since.  
**I'm sorry that this chapter is utter crap, by far the worst chapter so far. I just wanted to get it done. Sorry it took so long, but I just haven't had any time or passion for writing. There's just been so much stuff going on, bad and good. So yeah. Thanks for sticking with the story despite its downhill spiral. **


End file.
